


Tallihensia's NaNo Theme Song

by Tallihensia



Category: nanowrimo - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My NaNo theme song.  With apologies to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Rum Tum Tugger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tallihensia's NaNo Theme Song

Time for another NaNo. ^^

# Tallihensia's NaNo Theme

_  
The Rum Tum Story is a curious thing  
If you offer it plot it'd rather have lemon  
If you put it in a paragraph it would much prefer dialog  
If you put it in dialog then it'd rather have a paragraph  
If you set it on first pov then it only wants third  
If you set it on third then it'd rather have first_

_The Rum Tum Story is a curious thing  
And there isn't any need for me to shout it  
For it will do as it do do  
And there's no doing anything about it_

_The Rum Tum Story is a terrible bore_

_When you let it in, then it wants to go out  
It's always on the wrong side of every door  
And as soon as you're at work, then it likes to get about  
It likes to lie in your mind's corner  
And it makes such a fuss if it can't get out_

_The Rum Tum Story is a curious thing_

_And there isn't any need for you to doubt it  
For it will do as it do do  
And there's no doing anything about it_

_The Rum Tum Story is a curious beast_

_It's disobliging ways are a matter of habit  
If you offer it snippets then it always wants a chapter  
When there aren't any snippets then it won't give a single word  
If you offer it epics then it sniffs and sneers  
For it only likes what it writes for itself  
So you'll catch bunnies in it right up to our ears  
If you put it away on the mental shelf_

_The Rum Tum Story is artful and knowing  
The Rum Tum Story_

_Doesn't care for a cuddle  
But it'll leap upon your brain in the middle of your work  
For there's nothing it enjoys like a horrible muddle_

_The Rum Tum Story is a curious thing  
The Rum Tum Story doesn't care for a cuddle  
The Rum Tum Story is a curious thing  
And there isn't any need for me to spout it_

_For it will do as it do do_

_And there's no doing anything about - t it!  
_

* * *

(There wasn't a good line to take off of for "but doesn't want to do a damn thing while you're at home and have time for it," or I would have added that in too. ^_^)


End file.
